What is the value of $\displaystyle\frac{109^2-100^2}{9}$?
Answer: The key to this problem is noticing that $109^2 - 100^2$ factors into $(109+100)(109-100)$. So, our fraction becomes $\frac{(109+100)(109-100)}{9} = \frac{209 \cdot 9}{9}$, which simplifies to $\boxed{209}$.